The Dawn Pirates!
by Smurf Berry Pie
Summary: Set sail with Leanne D Pien whose dream is to write a novel anout her adventure! Come and join the Dawn Pirates! Filled with adventure, action, romance, humor you name it! SYOC
1. OC FORM

**Fill out the form here**

* * *

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Dream:**

**Bounty name:**

**Bounty:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality(Meaning which one do you like? Dick or vagina?):**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Devil fruit or no:**

**If yes what kind of devil fruit(If you have the unicorn unicorn fruit you are awesome):**

**Attacks:**

**Weapons:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Obsession(Skip if you want):**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness(At least one. AND IF YOU HAVE A DEVIL FRUIT YOU STILL NEED ONE!(No saltwater)):**

**Idol:**

**Fear/Phobia(Unless your oc is badass like Zoro you don't need to fill in):**

**History:**

**Other:**

**Position:**

**Normal attire:**

**Fancy attire:**

**Sleeping attire:**

**Winter attire:**

**Swimming attire: **

**1 Romance?:**

**2 Whom?"**

**If I missed anything just add on to it.**

* * *

**Here is my form**

**First name: Leanne**

**Last name: D Pien**

**Nicknames: Mama**

**Bounty name: Angelic Demon**

**Dream: To finish her exploration book of adventures!**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female:**

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**Personality 1: Kind, generous, selfless, good sense of humor, quiet, smart, mother-like figure, patient, bookworm, good-natured, forgiving, sweet.**

**Personality 2: Rude, cold, strict, mature, bossy. **

**Looks: Brown/copper shoulder length hair, soft chocolate brown eyes, light copper skin, pear-shaped, 4.9, 150 pounds, chubby-looking, heart shaped face. In all she looks adorable to some people.**

**Devil fruit or no: Yes.**

**What kind of devil fruit?: Angel angel fruit**

**Attacks: Unknown**

**Likes: Anything.**

**Dislikes: Nothing.**

**Hobbies: Drawing, painting, talking, reading, sleeping, helping out, exploring.**

**Obsession(Skip if you want): Chocolate.**

**Strengths: will reveal later**

**Weakness: Can't really harm anyone. Or kill. Or maim. Or punch... **

**Idol: Whitebeard and Law.**

**History: Will be shown later.**

**Other: Wears glasses.**

**Attire: ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=One+Piece+outfit&offset=95**

**Romance?: Yes.**

**Whom: OC Or maybe canon.**

**Position: CAPTAIN!~**


	2. Emerett Yavloskya

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or it's characters! Or the ocs. Just mine.**

**Warnings: Cannibalism on prologue, language.**

**Fun fact on Leanne: She's Native. That is why she has copper skin.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_A wave of terrified faces were directed at the young girl whose hair were greasy brown, brown with red hinted eyes dull from any child curiosity or innocence, her copper skin spilled with blood also on her mouth. Her white dress splashed in blood. Yet no wounds were placed on her. Whose blood were those?_

_She smiled. A smile filled with insanity. Shrieks were heard of the woman of the group. Also by the children. She took pleasure from the fear of the people_

_Her smile widens, showing she had bits of flesh stuck on her teeth._

_Had- had she ate a animal raw? No it couldn't be!_

_The little girl took something from her pocket-a human finger with a marriage ring on it. Wasn't that her mothers-_

_She tore off the flesh from the finger and swallowing it-_

Leanne jolted out of bed gasping for breath as she fell on the wooden floor.

'A dream?' She thought placing her hands on her face trembling in fear.

'But-but it felt so real!' Shaking her head she dragged herself off the floor walking towards the bathroom.

She twists the handle of the sink. She cups her hand towards the freezing water and splashes on her face. She twists the handle off.

Leanne takes a towel drying her face slightly yawning. She smiles to herself.

'Time to find myself a crew!'

And off she went out the door with her clothes on.

* * *

**I hope you liked the prologue! But there's still more!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Emerett Yavloskya!**

* * *

**Emerett's POV**

A opportunity was literally placed on the wall for young Emerett Yavloskya.

COME AND JOIN THE DAWN PIRATES CREW!: Leanne D Pien Captain

Location: Mantuck bar

Time: 7am to 12 am

A novel book placed on his hands as he, the young Yavloskya-san, thought out of all possibilities who would join a _Pirate crew_(as it was on the note) form that would be in plain sight for the Marines.

It's like putting a starving man in front of mouth-watering food.

He doesn't know if he should clap for the person's bravery or for the person's lack of brains. Probably both.

Although he liked the person's boldness.

He's decided.

He is joining this so called Dawn Pirates.

'I wonder if the person have any crew members in tact?'

Oh how wrong the young Emerett was...

* * *

**Leanne's POV**

As our young captain Leanne sat down on the barstool of Mantuck she patiently waited for any crew members to join while sipping some grape juice. Not the wine but kiddy juice as some people like to put it.

She's okay with drinking wine but she didn't want to leave the bad impression for her future crew

* * *

Somewhere in the Grandline our favorite Strawhat captain stopped for a second of eating his favorite food and sneezed.

* * *

She sneezed in mid-sip splashing the poor soul in front of her.

Unknown to young Leanne she had left a bad impression on young Emerett.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Ahahaha! I hoped you like the first chapter! Sorry if it's short...**

* * *

**FORM!**

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Dream:**

**Bounty name:**

**Bounty:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Devil fruit or no:**

**If yes what kind of devil fruit(If you have the unicorn unicorn fruit you are awesome):**

**Attacks:**

**Weapons:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Obsession(Skip if you want):**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness(At least one. AND IF YOU HAVE A DEVIL FRUIT YOU STILL NEED ONE!(No saltwater)):**

**Idol:**

**Fear/Phobia(Unless your oc is badass like Zoro you don't need to fill in):**

**History:**

**Other:**

**Position:**

**Normal attire:**

**Fancy attire:**

**Sleeping attire:**

**Winter attire:**

**Swimming attire:**

**1 Romance?:**

**2 Whom?:**

**If I missed anything just add on to it.**


End file.
